


Confrontations

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [16]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Get your own husband, Marriage, Morning Sex, Past Relationship(s), Poldark S2 AU, Sheets can be sexy, Woman to Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: A continuation of "Impulsive Acts" that takes us to the next morning and a "what if" Ross and Demelza both went to see Elizabeth about her engagement news.And if Demelza finally gave Elizabeth the talking that was long overdue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a request by Joanne Lukefahr.
> 
> I own nothing and no one related to Poldark apologies to Winston and Debbie for taking them down this path but some of us wanted to see this smackdown happen. This has references to show and books....just an FYI

The room was quiet except for the last gasps coming from the couple in the bed.  Sheets rustled as Ross reluctantly lifted off of his wife, moving to lie next to Demelza, her long red hair sticking to his body from a combination of sweat and tangles.  The scent of their bodies filled the air and Demelza took a deep breath, inhaling it once more before forcing herself to face the day.  Not since the first week of their marriage had they engaged in this kind of lovemaking.   Then they were still getting to know what marital life was like and while they couldn’t get enough of each other it was still tenuous.  Last night saw them confronting their fears and demons which resulted in a night unlike any other they had shared.  Ross had the need to take and possess.  To mark Demelza as his and leave no doubt where his love and desires were rooted.  What happened between them was frantic, full of need and uninhibited. Ross was surprised with every kiss, caress and movement his wife showed him. She had responded in kind and to Ross’s pleasant surprise she matched him in enthusiasm showing a side of herself he hadn’t seen in a long while.  Their heated encounter continued through the night coming in waves as their passion ebbed and flowed. At times their lovemaking was so intense as to leave them struggling for breath; then it would turn soft and slow filled with whispers of love and tender words.   Demelza for her part had not felt as bound to Ross as she did over the past hours.  They tried to sleep knowing that the morning would be there soon enough but it didn’t come.  Each time one of them would drift off, the other would reach out, seeking to reestablish the connection again.  It was as if they needed to erase all that happened the day before with just one more kiss, one more touch before facing the aftermath of the mine disaster and Elizabeth’s letter.

As the sun rose and came through the window, they looked at each other and smiled.  They were more united than ever before and Demelza knew that they could handle Elizabeth together. Ross moved to get out of bed and Demelza watched as he walked around the room picking up his clothes that were strewn on the floor discarded in their haste to continue their activities from the parlor. He went to the water closet to use the chamber pot quickly and coming out slipped on his breeches so he could go get water for their morning ablutions.  Demelza leaned on her side to observe her husband and it was clear that he was again slightly aroused which set her mind on a course of staying in their bedchamber and avoiding Elizabeth all together.

But she knew this issue needed to be addressed and she was going to make sure that it was the last time she had to remind Elizabeth whose husband Ross was.

Ross returned with a pitcher of heated water and a cloth.  Demelza was still laying in bed letting the sunshine warm her skin in his absence.

“Come on and get up lazy girl. We have visits to make.”

“I know.  Can you hand me my shift?”

“Get up and get it yourself. But why do you even need it if you are going to bath?”

“It’s not proper in the morning.”

“What isn’t?”

“Being naked.  Please Ross!”

He held it up for her to retrieve as he stood at the foot of the bed. Seeing that he wasn’t going to make this easy, Demelza pulled the sheet around her and tried to get out of bed to reach him. Instead she got caught on the rail and fell in a heap on the floor.

Ross burst into laughter before seeing that she wasn’t moving.  Thinking she was hurt he ran to her side and pulled her up by her shoulder.

“Are you alright my love?”

Able to free an arm Demelza snuck a hand out and grabbed the shift.  She held it triumphantly in her one free hand, the other still clasping the sheet close to her breast, giggling like a schoolgirl.  Ross looked down at his wife, her face glowing, her hair a tangled mess, both residual effects of their actions and was once again filled with the need to have her.  Demelza saw the look on his face change and felt the shift in his body and it took her breath away.  Ross bent down to kiss her, taking the shift out of her hand as he did so and let it drop back on the floor.  Demelza wriggled to loosen the sheet that held her legs immobile. She needed to get some leverage to try and get out from under her husband but that didn’t seem to be in his plans.

“Ross,” she struggled to say as he worked kisses down from her mouth to her neck while his hands pushed her hair out of this way.  If his lips on her skin weren’t distraction enough, the feel of his ever hardening member was.  Feeling it press into her thigh was not helping Demelza in her attempt to free herself from his clutches. 

“Ross!” she stated louder which seemed to get her husband’s attention.   Ross rolled off her and propped his head on an arm, watching her reactions.  And now she was wondering why she would want to stop him from continuing.  The past twelve hours were a welcome respite from the events of the past months and much needed therapy to help heal the disconnection in their marriage.  Demelza’s only issue was that she wasn’t sure a daytime episode of their nighttime encounter was exactly proper. He could see thoughts travelling through her head and gave her a smirk.  This kind of easy going, unfettered back and forth between them had been missing for almost a year and Ross was thoroughly enjoying its return.

“Is something wrong Demelza?  Are you hurt from your fall?”  He was teasing her and she wasn’t quite sure she liked it.   

“No Ross, it’s just that….” she hesitated in her response, not quite sure how to explain it.

“Good,” he replied and rose up to resume his ministrations to her body.  He kissed her again, this time forcing her mouth open with his tongue, which elicited a moan from Demelza.  As his head moved down her body, she did little to halt what he was doing until he reached the sheet that was now slowly slipping, revealing the soft swell of her breast. 

Suddenly she burst out, “It’s not proper!”

Ross was shocked by her words and sat up, his breeches clearly tightened and becoming very uncomfortable.  Trying to get into a position that didn’t compress his manhood and cause permanent damage, he stared at her face and saw that she appeared to be serious.

“Demelza, what are you talking about? What’s not proper?”

“This,” she said, trying to indicate at her semi clothed state but having a difficult time with one arm.

“This?  What’s this?  The sheet on the floor?  Are you afraid Prudie won’t be able to get it clean,” he asked innocently, knowing exactly what she was talking about but wanting to hear it from her.

“Don’t tease me Ross,” she said exasperation clearly in her voice.

Ross was amused by his wife’s apparently new found shyness when just an hour ago she was calling out to him with words that could make the most experience lady of the evening blush.

“I don’t mean to my love but I’m at a loss as to what you are talking about.”  He was determined to make her say what was on her mind out loud.

“Judas!  You’re hateful!” she cried.  “It’s not proper to be naked like this in daylight not to mention make love.”

“Proper for whom?  To whom?” he questioned.  He really wanted to know where this sense of propriety came from.

“People.  Gentlefolk.  I don’t know,” she admitted.  “It just don’t seem ladylike, Ross.”  Demelza sounded distressed and Ross curbed his instinct to taunt her some more.

“Demelza, I agree. What you, what we, have been doing all night starting in the parlor and continuing in this room would make most members of my society turn beet red with embarrassment. And then I would guess they would turn green with envy of the kind of love we have and are not ashamed to show each other. As for being ladylike, I’m glad you’re not.  For if you were, as we’ve previously discussed, I might find my way back to Margaret.  Isn’t that what you suggested?” 

His hands returned to her body, warming her arms as he caressed them, his mouth working its way back around her chest and zoning in on her extremely tempting breasts.  Demelza watched her husband as he made love to her again, her body reacting even more quickly that before.  Perhaps that was due to the fact that it never really cooled down from earlier and it was still humming with the adrenaline he activated in her.  She forgot her reservations about what was proper or not and peeled back the sheet to allow him easier access to her skin. Ross rose up a little and pulled it out of the way, revealing all of his wife’s body to his gaze and touch. 

Their ardor grew and Demelza now reached for Ross, pulling him down to her so that she could kiss him fully, her hands weaving through his hair, her lips sliding across his face down his neck.  Fingers found their way to his chest, tantalizing his nipples.  She then pushed Ross up so that she could continue what she was doing but replaced her hands with her mouth.  Now as she used her lips on his body, a deep groan came from her husband exciting her as well. Her naked flesh began to show signs of being chilled and Ross began to work quickly to get her heated and ready for him again.  Demelza instinctually knew what his intent was and worked on getting breeches off as her body was now in high gear to accept him.  With a flick of her thumb the buttons released and Ross stood to take them off. From her position on the floor, the view she got of her husband gave him the appearance of a Greek god, chiseled and hard and noticeably aching for her. 

With a sly smile she lay back down on the floor, as she had in the parlor, and waited for him. Not wasting any time, Ross was upon her, his arms slipping under hers, wrapping around her shoulders, his hips wedged between her thighs, ready at her entrance.  With a lift of her pelvis, Demelza got Ross just where she wanted him and he made his way easily into her body.  She let out a small yelp as she felt him totally encased, not realizing that she was a bit tender from their continual joining.  Ross stopped moving to look at her face and saw something other than enjoyment in it. Concerned, he lifted off her a bit to speak to her.

“My love?  Are you alright?”  His body remained within her but stilled. Demelza on the other hand continued to move, not wanting to lose the momentum despite this slight discomfort.

“Yes Ross just feeling a little achy, that’s all,” she said with a grin and raised her arms to touch his face in an attempt to massage the worry away.

“Demelza, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you do….” he began.

“Ross! Stop it right now. You didn’t make me do anything.  I want you just as much as you want me.  Now let’s not talk anymore because I’m getting a chill.”  With that she pushed up and forward, forcing his body further into hers.  Ross took the hint and with a short kiss to her lips, resumed what he was doing, thrusting in a steady rhythm, feeling his wife’s body gripping his.  Demelza, for her part, lifted one leg to wrap around his hip, while she slid her arms down his back towards his buttocks.  She held him in place, squeezing hard, as her orgasm hit.  Ross felt her contracting around him and without a chance to catch his breath, released his seed into her once again.  He had lost count how many times over the course of the night this had happened and was sure that they had tempted fate where a child was concerned.  Not wanting to waste time dwelling on that he relished the last of his climax as the spasms subsided and Demelza relaxed underneath him. With a final kiss, he hugged her tightly and withdrew, their combined fluids leaving a trace on the now well used sheet.

Ross stood and once again pulled on his breeches.  He held out a hand to Demelza, who took it and stood, leaving the sheet in a pile on the floor but grabbing her shift for coverage.  She slipped it over her head letting it fall around her hips and legs but not bothering to tie it.  They kissed once more, their hands linked, not wanting to let go of the moment. Smiling at each other they walked to the wash basin now filled with tepid water and took turns washing each other.  Ross tilted his head and gave Demelza a knowing look, nodding towards her shift.  Sliding the linen off her shoulders she let it drop to her waist but held it from going any further, not out of modesty but out of warmth.  The air still held the morning chill and the fire was not at its fullest.  Ross took the cloth and dampened it gently swabbing Demelza’s body, soothing the areas where he could see the traces of his mouth and teeth.  Demelza bent her head down to watch him, her hand itching to touch him again but knowing that they needed to get going and start their day.

 “Ross let me,” she whispered as his hand made its way down her torso.  She took the cloth and dipping it in the water again, now took to wiping his face and neck, kissing each wet spot as she moved. 

“Demelza, if you bathe me that way we will never leave this room.”

She grinned up at him, her hands on his chest, cloth dripping water on the floor.

“You’re right Ross. We have to go to Elizabeth don’t we?”

The reminder of what lay ahead sobered Ross up and he shot a pointed look at Demelza. As much as she wanted to stay, there would be time enough later to come back to the sanctuary of their bedroom and confront their passions anew. 

With a kiss Ross responded, “Yes my love _we_ do.”

They both started to get dressed, occasionally stealing a glance at each other as they put on their layers of clothing.  As Demelza tied her corset, Ross watched her pull the lacing tight around her ribs and wondered if there would be child coming after all.  His mind went back to when she was heavy with both Julia and Jeremy and how glowingly beautiful she looked. He was surprised to realize that he wouldn’t mind seeing that again.  After the hours they spent sharing their bodies and their hearts Ross felt more secure in his marriage and in Demelza’s feelings as well.  In simpler terms, he was happy.  As he knew Demelza was too.  He was also now calm enough to deal with Elizabeth and the news of her marriage to George Warleggan, his vision clearer thanks to his wife.  His relationship with Demelza might not be the standard for a man of his stature but it was exactly what he needed and more importantly what he wanted.  Demelza might not be as schooled as some but she possessed something others didn’t and that included Elizabeth. She was intuitive and had common sense; she was kind and generous and at times her selflessness acted against her.  But even in those times, her intent was well meaning and as Dwight had mentioned, she was remarkable.

Ross was reminded of all that last night as she convinced him that going to Elizabeth in a rage would only cause harm to all involved.  He was grateful of her insistence about that for what ensued was far more pleasant and satisfying than anything that would have transpired at Trenwith.  He was running that scenario through his head, looking in the mirror tying his stock, when he felt her behind him, her arms snaking around his waist.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“You.  And me.  And how glad I am that you stopped me last night.”  He smiled warmly at her in the mirror, his hands reaching down to touch hers. Demelza smiled back and moved around him to finish fixing his stock.

“Ross you should know by now that I will do whatever is needed to keep my family together even if that means going against your wishes and fighting your first love.”  She said this with determination not anger. 

“I know my love.  You forget I have seen to take down a fully grown man so I would be an idiot to cross you,” he said. 

She tightened the linen at his neck and slapped him playfully on his bicep.  Stepping away from him she sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on her woolen stockings and shoes, catching a glimpse of her husband staring at her as she did so. 

Demelza stood up and with a final look in the mirror, turned to Ross and said, “Shall we?”

****~~~~****

Elizabeth was standing at the window of the turret room, watching anxiously for any sign of Ross. She was certain that once she sent that note informing him of her acceptance of George Warleggans’ proposal that he would come to her immediately.   Of course she knew that he had a disaster at the mine the day before and it was that uncertainty in his future and the future of Wheal Grace that helped Elizabeth make her decision to become George’s wife. But she still thought that his continued concern for her would bring him to Trenwith.  But then what did she expect from him?  She knew he would be angry at her choosing to marry George, a man who was a presumed enemy to both Ross and Francis even though Elizabeth never understood where the animosity came from. George was always kind and attentive to her and had been most generous about forestalling Francis’s debts so why couldn’t Ross see that maybe there was no reason for this supposed feud to continue.  In truth, she was not looking forward to this confrontation as she did not know how to explain to Ross why she really was marrying George.

She justified it in her mind as being the best thing for Geoffrey Charles, her pride and joy and who, because of his own father’s poor judgment was left with nothing in his name.  The other reason was a selfish one; she was tired of making decisions for herself and wanted, no needed, to be taken care of by a man.  She said as much in her letter to Ross.  So why not George?  Pacing in front of the window, Elizabeth played in her head what she thought the conversation would be with Ross once he arrived.  She was prepared for his anger and questioning of her intentions. What she wasn’t prepared for but what she hoped, was that Ross might offer her an alternative.  For the past twelve months she had been open about the mistake she made in marrying Francis, even though she and her deceased husband had come to a warm relationship prior to his death.  It was still not the fulfilling one she thought she might have missed out on by not marrying Ross.  These thoughts replayed over and over in her mind since Francis’s death; and it was why she mentioned to Ross that perhaps he stilled loved her as well. It didn’t matter to her that other people were involved, namely Demelza. 

Elizabeth owed so much to Demelza and yet she still resented the fact that this street urchin turned scullery maid was Ross’s wife and the mother of his child.  Correction, children; one of whom was lost because Demelza had come to Trenwith to tend to them, saving Geoffrey Charles, but sacrificing Julia.  And lately she owed her again as she called on Ross time and again to help with affairs of the house and mine since Francis died, not thinking that he had his own family and interests to care for.  Elizabeth saw Ross’s attentions as more evidence that the devotion they shared as youth was still there.  Perhaps not as fully as before but enough to keep Ross in her life and keep her in his.  Yet Demelza didn’t seem as understanding about their past relationship as she had in the past. Her attitude when they met a few weeks prior indicated that some resentment had taken shape.  At that time, when Elizabeth thanked Demelza for allowing Ross to come to her aid so often, Demelza made sure to remind her whose husband he was and to return him promptly.  She didn’t make much of it at the time but thinking now about Ross’s lack of appearance after finding out about her engagement Elizabeth wondered if Demelza didn’t intercept him in this.  Elizabeth didn’t think Demelza was that type of woman, but then again, she is a woman and even those lower born get jealous if their husband seems to be interested in another. 

It didn’t escape Elizabeth how Ross looked at her last year at the harvest festival or the conversation they had the bordered on indecent. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t flattered or didn’t like the attention. She reveled in it.  Then when she made her confession at the Penvenen party she saw Ross starting to doubt the decision he made regarding his own marriage.  It was that reaction that Elizabeth kept in her mind when, after Francis died, she needed Ross to help her make decisions. She knew that he would without a second thought, no matter that his wife and child needed him as well.

Now as she waited for his arrival she hoped that interest was still there for if he offered her an alternative to marrying George she might just take it. But what would it mean to his wife and family?  Honestly, she didn’t care. At this moment all she wanted was something that would make her happy and while George could give her all the comforts and status she felt she deserved and was entitled too, her heart still held Ross in its place and she might just want to experience that kind of relationship for once. If someone got hurt in the process, let it be. She had been hurt once too often and felt it was time to correct that.

She was thinking through the implications of what she was proposing when she heard the door open and footsteps in the great hall.  Smoothing her hair and her skirt she walked down the stairs to greet Ross and was surprised when she saw flaming red hair.  Demelza.  What was she doing here?  Elizabeth didn’t expect to see her and looked around for Ross.  Presently he walked out from the day room where Aunt Agatha was seated, sipping her port and laying out her tarot cards. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was some dire prediction about their futures from her maiden aunt.  Ross came to stand beside Demelza, lightly touching her back in affection, a move that was not lost on Elizabeth.  Putting on a smile for her visitors, she entered the hall and curtsied then walked slowly towards them.  She held out her hand for Ross to kiss, which he did, Demelza watching closely. 

“Ross, how nice to see you.  Are you well? I heard about the accident at the mine. George mentioned it,” Elizabeth said calmly but waited for a reaction from Ross.

Ross gave a sideways glance to Demelza along with the smallest of smiles and squeezed the hand on her waist.   Demelza in turn showed the most imperceptible of nods, showing Ross that she was ready to follow his lead on this but as they discussed if need be, she would step in and take over.

“Elizabeth, there is no need for small talk. I came here to discuss the note you sent to me yesterday. So shall we get on with it?”  Ross was short and clearly not in the mood to be there any longer than necessary. 

He turned and headed back to the room where Agatha sat, holding his hand out for Demelza to take.  These small acts of affection were not commonly seen in society but he didn’t care.  He wanted Demelza close by.  She took his arm and walked with him into the parlor, standing near Agatha, waiting for Elizabeth to follow.

For her part Elizabeth was confused as she was prepared to deal with Ross and his expected anger but this calm demeanor was off putting.  Coming into the room, she took a seat on the bench in front of the fire which prompted Demelza to do the same while Ross stood near the window looking out at the grounds of his family home and wondering how he could come to terms with George being in possession of it.  He felt the bile churning and threatening to rise to the surface when he inexplicably turned around to find Demelza looking directly at him. The sight of her and her radiant face reminded him that ultimately Elizabeth’s future was not his concern.  Demelza and Jeremy were.  It was that thought that prompted the beginning of the conversation.

“So Elizabeth, George Warleggan has proposed marriage to you.  And you have accepted. Are you glad about it?” Ross’s tone was cool, even distant. Demelza knew he was fighting the urge to rage at his old flame and she was proud that he was winning that battle. She wondered if their goings-on of the past night and morning had something to do with his composed state and smiled to herself.

Elizabeth looked from Ross to Demelza and felt a shift in the relationship between them. It was reminiscent of the morning she rode over years ago and Demelza had burst into the parlor of Nampara with a sheath of flowers looking every inch a woman who had fallen in love. Now it was clear that love was shared by Ross as well and it bothered Elizabeth because she knew she would most likely never feel what they are feeling.  Yet she was going to try and get some sort of confession from Ross that he still had love for her, even if his wife was sitting right there.

“Yes I am.  What would you expect me to do Ross?  Be a lonely widow for thirty years? Spend my days here, grieving over Francis and placing flowers in front of his picture?  Don’t I deserve to have a chance at happiness again?  It seems you have done just that.” She gave a pointed look at Demelza who was not surprised by the rising bitterness and was prepared to deal with it.

Feeling emboldened, Elizabeth went on.  “You have moved on and made a life for yourself with—Demelza-- why should I not try and do the same?”

“What are you talking about Elizabeth?  You seem to be regressing to a past that is long gone. If I recall, you chose to make a life with Francis and ‘move on’ as you say years ago, just as did I. Fortunately for me, it was the best decision I made,” Ross said firmly as he came to stand behind Demelza and place his hand on her shoulder.  “I’m sorry if your choice did not live up to your expectations.”

“You’re right Ross on both counts. So now, I will have a man who can provide for me and my son and that will make me happy.”  Elizabeth was smug in her response hoping to push some button in Ross that would garner the reaction she really wanted to see. And what she hoped to get by sending him that letter last night.

“So, you are marrying George for his money?  Well now that makes sense knowing you as I do.  Or did.  I knew it couldn’t be love,” he replied.

“Are you so sure?  I love him to distraction,” she said as she stood and walked around the room to pour herself a glass of port, not that she wanted it but to give her some Dutch courage to continue this discussion.  She was sure Ross would be livid at her saying she loved George.  Holding the glass delicately in her hand, she turned to face him and was surprised at what she saw: Ross bent over towards Demelza, whispering in her ear.  Demelza was smiling and nodding which added to Elizabeth’s disappointment at this whole scenario. Ross stood and went on.

“Really?  Well then you should be exceedingly happy then. Money, power and love; the three things that seem to be important to you all in one man.  I offer you congratulations on your good fortune,” Ross said.  He walked back to where Agatha was and sat opposite her as she flipped cards and moved them around.  The old woman looked up and gave Ross the smallest of winks which he took as a sign that he had done well.

Elizabeth was losing patience with the fact that Ross was not making any attempt to change her mind. How was she going to get him to admit that he still loved her and opposed this marriage?  She thought about it and decided to just challenge him.

“Thank you.  It’s not like I had any other suitors knocking at my door,” she said innocently.

Ross saw what she was trying to do and surprised himself by not taking the bait.

“I’m sure that’s not true. There are many well heeled men in the county who would be happy to have a woman like you as their wife.” 

“Perhaps.  But George offered me so much and as I said I love him.  It’s not like you could offer me anything Ross, could you?” 

At this last statement Elizabeth came right up to Ross and looked him directly in the eye, ignoring Demelza’s presence.  Demelza on the other hand, was not going to be ignored and was going to have her own chat with Elizabeth.  She stood and walked past Elizabeth to where Ross and Agatha sat. 

Glancing down at the cards on the table she said, “Ross, why don’t you take Aunt Agatha outside for a short walk. I would like to speak to Elizabeth alone. Woman to woman.”

Agatha looked up at her nephew’s wife and saw a spark in her eyes that she immediately understood. As much as she liked Francis’s widow, Agatha was not blind to her tactics or motivations.  Perhaps a dose of the truth from the woman who truly had Ross’s heart and who, out of the goodness of her own, saw fit to care for Elizabeth in her time of need would make the widow Poldark see that what she forfeited could not be regained.  Giving a knowing smile to Demelza, Agatha stood and took her walking stick from it leaned against the table.

“Come nephew, let’s take a stroll.  I believe the fresh air will do me good.  And you too. You’re looking too pasty for one so young.  Must keep you at your best with a wife like your bud,” Agatha said.   Ross rose and held his arm out for his aunt to take.  Giving Demelza a peck on the cheek, he led the old woman out through the side door and into the garden. 

Once the door was closed, and it was just Demelza and Elizabeth left to finish this discussion, the feisty red head walked back to where Elizabeth stood and began.  Her voice was slow but determined. This was not a confrontation she coveted but it was one that was long overdue. Demelza probably should have said something right after she overheard Elizabeth and Ross’ conversation at the harvest festival but at the time she had other things to concern herself about.   It was not until after the last talk she and Francis had that Demelza felt a little surer of her position in the family but mostly in Ross’s heart.  After yesterday’s events it was apparent what was important to both her and Ross and that was their own family and Elizabeth needed to know that.  Clasping her hands in front of her, Demelza ran her finger over her wedding ring as a reminder of whom she was and where she placed in this family.  It gave her strength to say what she had been harboring for years. 

“Elizabeth, for so long I felt as though I had no right to speak my mind about family matters as I was not well bred as you and was forced upon the Poldark family when Ross married me.  So, many things that were worrisome or of concern I put aside to avoid upsetting others.  Not so anymore.  I told you something weeks ago when we met at the market about Ross and whose husband he was. I saw then that you were accepting of George’s affections willingly, not forcibly as Ross believed, and that something was going to change for you and Geoffrey Charles.  I was glad for you. I thought that perhaps you had decided, finally, to let Ross go and move on with your own life without him. With Francis dead, there really wasn’t much more need to keep that connection except where Geoffrey Charles was concerned.  You knew Ross would never abandon Francis’s son and you used that to your own advantage.”

Demelza walked around Elizabeth as she spoke, coming to stand by the window where she spied Ross and Agatha walking leisurely on the grounds.  Demelza smiled because she was glad her husband was paying attention to his old aunt knowing that it might not last long once George was part of the family.

“I know that you have always hoped to keep Ross close to you by whatever means possible.  When I first came to Nampara, I saw how you looked at him when you visited and how you used excuses to do so.  That day you came riding over after Jim Carter was sentenced and I came upon you and Ross, you looked so beautiful and stunning that I knew why Ross could love you. But did you know that just the night before we became lovers?  That you were too late and he had claimed me as his?” 

Demelza said nothing as she watched Elizabeth’s face pale when the realization of what she had walked in on all those years ago sank in.  A small feeling of triumph washed over Demelza at the truth finally being revealed.  Elizabeth looked like she wanted to say something but Demelza didn’t let her.

“You must wonder how I’ve come to these conclusions.  Apart from what I’ve seen over the years, it was what I heard at the harvest festival that really set me on to the fact that you were somehow intent on imparting yourself in Ross’s mind. And heart.  I overheard that conversation between you and my husband and knew then that Ross, found his mind back in the past and was drawn to you again, as he you reminded him of when you were both young.  But that’s not real life, is it Elizabeth?  You are no longer a girl of sixteen that stole Ross’s heart before he went to war.  You’re not even the woman he came back to, who took the easy route in life and married the man chosen _for_ her instead of the one chosen _by_ her heart.”

Elizabeth bristled at that and moved away from Demelza, wringing her hands, and looking down at her feet. She couldn’t bring herself to look this impudent woman, even if she was Ross’s wife, in the face. 

“Francis was right.”  Elizabeth spun around at the mention of her husband’s name and now wanted to know what he had to do with Demelza. Did every Poldark man get caught up in this urchin’s life? She was tired of Demelza and this whole dialogue and wanted her gone. 

“What has Francis to do with anything?” Elizabeth retorted.

“He and I spoke before he---before he went back to the mine.  He told me that I was not giving myself enough credit in this family.  He also told me he was certain why Ross loved me and that I should stop comparing myself to you.”

“What?  I can’t believe that Francis would speak to you like that.  You’re just a….” Elizabeth didn’t finish that sentence.

“Just what Elizabeth?  An impudent trull?  A scullery maid?  I always knew that no matter how nice you were to me in front of others you truly believed that I wasn’t worthy of being married to Ross. And that you thought I stole him from you. But what you didn’t realize and perhaps you still don’t is that he wasn’t yours to steal by the time I met him.  And he’s still not yours even as much as you try to make him yours in some way.  I saw how you spoke to him at the Penvenen party.  I knew that you said something to upset him or put a doubt in his head.” 

Walking up to Elizabeth, Demelza forced her to look her in the eye and continued.

 “What you need to accept Elizabeth is that I’m Ross’s wife and have every intention of remaining so until the Lord takes one of us.  I’m sorry that your lot in life is not what you thought it would be and I truly hope that George gives you everything you want and need.  And you will stay away my husband.   _My_ husband Elizabeth, not yours.  He might have been your first love although I doubt even that because I don’t think you know what true love is,  either emotionally or physically.  But what you have to come to terms with is that he’s not your last love.  He’s mine. I will not step aside and let you try and take him on whim.  Or when you’re discontent or feeling lonely or any other sorry excuse you might come up with reach out to him. I know that Ross will always feel a sense of responsibility for Trenwith and his family and even hold some fondness for you in his heart.  And that’s where it stops.  I might be unschooled but I know what’s right and wrong when it comes to marriage. You will not be a part of our marriage anymore, Elizabeth.  That decision is not yours. It’s mine.”

Demelza took a breath and walked towards the door that Ross exited from with Agatha but before passing through made one more statement to her rival.

“I truly hope you’ll be happy Elizabeth.  Perhaps you should let go of the past, all of it, and give yourself leave to have a future.  You might be surprised at what you find there.”

And she was gone.  Elizabeth stood stunned for a few minutes before something caught her eye.  Turning to the movement she saw Demelza join Ross outside where he was walking with Agatha.  The sight struck her in a way she hadn’t expected.  Watching Ross and his wife it was obvious that his heart was completely full of Demelza; that the small piece she had tried to convince him still belonged to her was gone.  She moved away from the window and left the room.

Outside, Demelza took Ross’s arm as the continued to walk with Agatha.  Ross saw a light in Demelza’s face that had not been so clear before.

“Everything alright love?” he asked.

“Yes Ross. Everything will be fine.  I think Elizabeth and George are well suited to each other so we should be happy for them.  Can you do that for me?”

Ross could not fathom what had passed between his wife and Elizabeth but it seemed to put his wife at ease and he wasn’t going to question. 

“Yes Demelza.  I can do that.  Now I think we should get Aunt Agatha back in the house and go home. Jeremy will be looking for us, don’t you think?  And I have decisions to make about Wheal Grace.”  His face was somber but not sad. 

“You’re right. We have decisions to make about Wheal Grace.”  Ross stopped walking and gazed down at his wife; his gritty, gorgeous and determined wife.

“Fine. We have decisions to make.  But may I say that I am glad about the decision _you_ made. For you were right again.”

“Yes Ross. You know things would be a lot easier if you listened to me more often.”

Ross smiled at her and turning her towards him, gave her a kiss, not caring that his maiden aunt stood gawking at them.

“I will, my love, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and giving me constant support and love. And for the ideas that keep morphing into these AU ficlets...
> 
> You all Rock!


End file.
